This application requests support to continue the productive work of the Hearing, Balance and Chemical Senses Research Core Center to enhance the quality and scope of NIDCD-mission oriented research. The proposal builds on experience gained from the two previous P30 grant periods including the successful introduction of the Scientific Synergy Core (Core A) a novel approach to foster interactions and collaborations among scientists at the University of Michigan, Michigan State University, Wayne State University, and University of Toledo. A new development is a broadening of the Core, adding services in the vestibular system and the chemical senses and bringing in investigators studying speech and language pathology. Investigators will continue to be supported by two scientific cores offering resources, training, and services in physiology and behavior (Core B) and cell and molecular biology (Core C). The Instrument Design and Technical Services Core (Core D) will design and manufacture specialized electronic and mechanical instruments as well as consult in computing-related issues. Cores will be supervised by expert core directors and staffed with experienced personnel. The key aims across all the Cores remain to: Aim 1: Enhance and extend the quality and scope of the individual research projects of Core participants. Aim 2: Improve efficiency and productivity of research within the user group. Aim 3: Develop methods and approaches to meet current user needs and to anticipate future needs. Aim 4: Provide education, develop collaborations and bring new people into the field. Within the intellectual environment generated by the Scientific Synergy Core and the availability of these resources, this Center will promote interactions and multidisciplinary research by providing novel methodologies, standardized analytical tools, and the exchange of technological experience. It will continue to generate new users and collaborations attracted by the Core services and interactions. Regular meetings of the core users, the affinity groups, and the entire Center research community will assure the best possible implementation of collaborations and effective use of research support.